


Shades Of Blue

by xLoveMx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Widojest - Freeform, beauyasha - Freeform, critical role - Freeform, just some toothrotting fluff honestly, widojest hiatus prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: A chuckle fell from Caleb’s lips as more paint was smeared across his cheek. „I am not complaining, Liebling. I am simply raising questions to be thought of. Like the question why you’re painting my face instead of the wall,”
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Shades Of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> A little later than usual, but here's this weeks "widojest hiatus prompts" piece with the prompt "paiting"  
> I figured we could do with some fluff! :)

„I really don’t think I am the right person for this,” Beau frowned as she glanced back at Jester over her shoulder. “Maybe ask Yasha? I mean she’s at least more talented than I am,” Her wife might not have been an artist like Jester, but she at least had a view for what was aesthetically pleasing, as opposed to Beau.

“It’s not about being pretty, Beau.” Jester replied. “Well, not entirely anyway. I want you all to draw something on the wall. Something that reminds me of you,”

“So Veth’s just going to draw a flask? I’m not entirely sure that’s appropriate,” Beau responded, one eyebrow raised.

“I heard that,” The other woman’s voice came from the corridor, where she had just passed the room that Beau and Jester were in. “But if you’re interested,” She then continued, her head poking through the doorway with a grin. “I drew a crossbow that shoots a lot of shiny buttons,” Nodding over to the other end of the wall, Veth seemed satisfied and disappeared once more, leaving Beau to pout, and Jester laughing.

“Look, it’ll be great! You can let Yasha go first if you want to? I’m sure she can draw some really pretty flowers and maybe that’ll inspire you to draw something. If you want, you can look at everyone else’s drawings too?” Jester nodded towards the rest of the drawings on the wall. There was a bunch of flowers already, along with a steaming cup of tea that had been painted in a glittery blue. Caduceus had taken his time with it, and really it didn’t make Beau feel any better about all of this.

A little above that Fjord had painted a ship on some waves, and if you came close enough you could read the name on the side. _The Balleater._ It wasn’t the most artistically painted in general, but it looked pretty alright for someone who usually wasn’t a painter.

“I could have done a ship,” Beau huffed, and Jester laughed again. “I’m sure you can come up with something. Want me to send Yasha up?” she then asked, but Beau simply shook her head.

“No. I’ve managed to get through things worse than this,” and maybe Jester was still laughing a little as she skipped out of the room.

-

It was only later that evening, when everyone had mostly retired to their rooms, that Caleb was calling out for Jester to come join him in the room they had all taken to painting on the walls.

When she entered, Jester instantly noticed the added flowers to Caduceus’ creation, and even though they looked entirely different Yasha had still managed to make them fit in with the rest somehow.

Caleb, however, was stood at the other end of the room, nodding at a different drawing.

“Liebling? I have my suspicions, but can you tell me who painted this and then wrote _‘Sorry, I tried’_ beneath it?”

Visible on the wall was the shape of something that vaguely resembled a bird, maybe an owl? And the writing beneath it was definitely Beau’s.

“At least it’s unique,” Jester chuckled as she came to a stop next to Caleb, “And very Beau.”

“Yeah, I figured,” Caleb agreed with a slight laugh. He himself had painted a couple of books and runes onto the wall, and it had taken him days, because he was, and always had been, a perfectionist.

Jester had held back for now, wanting to wait until all of her friends were done, to fill the spaces between their drawings with her own stuff. “Oh, do you know what else came today?” She beamed, moving towards the plushy chair in the other corner of the room. A small package, carefully wrapped, was picked up by Jester and held out towards him.

He instantly knew what it was, before even touching it. It made the corners of his lips turn upwards and when he had finally unwrapped it, his hands touched the silky material for a moment.

It was a blanket they had ordered to be specifically made, the colorful shapes and sizes of the print an exact replica of Molly’s coat. They had gone to visit his graveside last year on a trip to visit Nila and her family. The coat had still been where they had left it, to everyone’s surprise, but they had taken it as a sign that Molly was still with them. Not wanting to take the coat, Caleb had eventually brought up the idea of the blanket.

“It’s perfect,” Jester smiled as she leaned into Caleb, who wrapped one arm around her waist.

“It really is,” he then agreed, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her head. “Now, Liebling, willst du immer noch, dass ich den Namen an die Wand male?” He then asked, and Jester chuckled, taking the blanket from it to fold it up.

„Warum sollte ich meine Meinung ändern?“ She answered in Zemnian, shaking her head with a smile. “Of course, I still want you to. Unless you have objections to the name?”

It had been years at this point, but Caleb still felt his heart skip a beat whenever Jester spoke in his native tongue.

“I’m just saying, we don’t even know if it’s a boy or a girl,” Caleb chuckled as he watched Jester place the blanket on the chair again, before picking up a container with paint alongside a brush.

“It’s a boy, Caleb.” Jester grinned, pointing the brush at her round stomach. “Women know these kinds of things, you know? We feel it.” The brush was then dipped into the paint, and before he could even complain, there was blue pain on his nose. “Besides: Even if it’s a girl, Molly still works. Also hör auf dich zu beschweren,”

A chuckle fell from Caleb’s lips as more paint was smeared across his cheek. „I am not complaining, Liebling. I am simply raising questions to be thought of. Like the question why you’re painting my face instead of the wall,”

“Well, the wall doesn’t make a funny face,” She shrugged her shoulders, lips curved into a grin. Before she could get any more paint on his face, however, Caleb had leaned in for a kiss, the paint on his nose now rubbing off onto Jester.

“I love you; you know that?” He then smiled, pulling back a little.

“Well, I surely hope so. You married me, Cay-leb,” Jester replied with a chuckle, and Caleb found himself nodding.

“That I did. And it was the best decision I ever made.” He added, and his words made Jester smile. She reached up, trying to wipe some of the paint from his cheeks, and the air around them went quiet for a moment.

“You know, I think I can keep painting tomorrow,” Jester eventually whispered, and Caleb couldn’t help the chuckle that fell from his lips at the mischievous grin that had formed on her face.

“You won’t see me complaining,” he then replied, but Jester had already put the paint down and pulled him from the room.


End file.
